The Things You Do
by TrulySheena
Summary: After Eddy mysteriously disappeared at the beginning of their vacation and tells Christie that she has to stay under all circumstances, she has no choice but to remain at the resort. But what'll happen once Steve comes into her life? StevexChristiexEddy.


**Hey! I decided to finally get this started after playing Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection on Playstation 3 with Xiaohongshu for four or five hours straight. Awhile back I figured, since there's no love triangle fics about Christie, I'd be the first one to do it. No, I do not support either of the pairings within, but I like what's going on in the fic. Enjoy ;)**

-TrulySheena

Half asleep, Christie Montiero reached out for the familiar warmth of her lover that she had grown to know over the past year and a half. Her hands, unsure as to why all she felt was the cold bedspreads beneath her palms, stretched to reach the skin of her boyfriend's, unsuccessful. She jumped up and tossed around the sheets, more than just surprised that he had disappeared. With a glance around the hotel room and a quick perk of her ears, Christie knew that Eddy was gone.

_I should give a call down to the lobby,_ she thought. The young woman tapped on the numbers of the phone quickly and, hearing the luxurious backround music playing instead of the usual ring, bit her lip to keep herself occupied.

A random glance towards the window led to the great view of the resort below her. They had chosen one of the highest suites in one of the best hotels in Cancun at the peak of summer, doin their best to make everything as peachy and as like a dream vacation as they imagined it to be, trying not to let the more dreary part of the entire trip come to the surface.

After more than a minute of waiting patiently by bobbing her head to the music, Christie sighed and let her eyes wander. Eddy had paid for this room for the two of them to stay in while her grandfather stayed in the hospital. The couple had wanted to stay as close to him as possible until his time, because he was clearly closer to it than they had originally thought, so the room had been rented for four weeks. It wasn't as bad as it sounded, considering Hotel del El Mar was five-star and costed a majority of the money that they had earned from participating in the previous King of Iron Fist tournaments, so there were no complaints.

"Hotel service," came the perky voice of the manager from downstairs.

"Hi," replied Christie in the most appropriate of tones. "I'd like to know if someone checked out?"

The rough sound of the phone being adjusted on a shoulder echoed through the speaker. "Who are you looking for, miss?"

"Eddy Gordo. I'm um, Christie Montiero. I'm on the list, too. Suite 1214." Christie stood up and stretched, searching the floor for the swimsuit bottom she had thrown off the night before. Without realizing, she pulled the phone cord a bit too far, causing her to pull the phone and the sheets with her into a tangled heap on the floor, barely catching herself on her palms. She let out an exasperated sigh and let her body collapse, catching sight of the bikini under the bed.

"Everything alright, miss?" The clerk asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just fell," she replied, snatching the bottom half of her bathing suit from under the bed and shoving her legs awkwardly into it. Over by the mirror that took up the entire wall opposite from the bed, a pair of dark blue-almost grey denim shorts - which were accented by thin, same colored straps that hung loosely down the thighs - sat in a forgotten pile with a green, medium-sleeved shirt.

The woman gave no reply and tapped away at the keys. Christie brung them over to the bed quickly and picked up the phone at just the right moment. "Ah, yes, here we are. Mr. Gordo left early this morning. There's a message waiting for you. Would you like to hear it or will you come down and pick it up?"

_Where would he go?_ She thought, pulling the shorts over her tan body. She knew he surely wouldn't go see her grandfather without his granddaughter. "I'll come down now," she assured as she buttoned up her top. Yeah, she didn't have a bra on, but it didn't matter to her, anyway. Christie knew she had a body to die for, and she wasn't afraid of flaunting it; if someone looked or dared to touch her, she'd kick the man right where it hurts the most.

Within moments, Christie was making her way to the elevator, steps soft due to her lace up sandals. Reddish-brown hair straight and swinging with each step like a superstar, Christie couldn't help but check herself out in the reflective doors of the elevator. Luckily everything was in place - that is, until the elevator doors opened and a blonde man with what seemed to be a group of buddies walked out, almost stumbling over Christie.

"Watch where you're going," she spat, giving him a shove and stepping back to let the men through. They all looked at her on the way out, some even giving her a cute smile as they eased past. Christie winked back and gave a small wave, then retreated into the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor immediately.

"Sorry about that," he replied in a somewhat thick English accent, straightening his light blue shirt out and wincing apologetically. Christie shook her head in reply, as in reality, it really was not a problem, and the doors closed.

Where could've Eddy gone? He would've woken her up and told her beforehand where he was going, and Christie wasn't the type of person who couldn't remember when someone woke her up. She had slept straight through the night as soon as they had had their naked fun - so where could he have gone that was so important that he wouldn't tell her?

Eddy was the one who had trained her when she was sixteen as a student of Capoeira due to her grandfather's wishes. Her family wasn't too keen on their daughter, still in high school, leaving with a twenty-six year old man - better yet to become a fighter - but Christie managed to sneak out of the country and travelled all over the world with her trainer to participate in Capoeira tournaments. At eighteen, Christie entered her first King of Iron Fist tournament, and albeit not winning, she proved to be quite the impressive fighter.

Now, at nineteen and, he at twenty-nine, it wasn't illegal for what they had hidden for so long to happen. Ten years? Age wasn't nothing but a number to them, and they weren't going to let anybody change that. They didn't care about what they thought was happening at the hotel, because it probably was. And they were happy; so happy that, he would've had no reason to disappear.

The elevator stopped abruptly with a small ding, and, ignoring the stares of guys and their jealous girlfriends, Christie marched over to the front desk. The clerk looked up immediately, smiled, and turned the computer monitor to face the brazillian girl.

"Here's the message," she said with her arms behind her back, waiting casually.

_Christie,_ she read. _I'll be gone for awhile. I don't know how long. All of the expenses will be tooken out of my bank but have been transferred under your name. Stay at the resort until I can get in contact with you again. No questions asked. I'll be back soon. Keep safe and enjoy yourself. Regards to your grandfather. I love you._

Faisca.

"Are you okay, miss?" The girl asked, turning the monitor back to herself.

"I-I'm fine," Christie managed to get out, showing a small hesitation before she turned briskly to go back to their room.

_What in the world was going on?_

**Hope you all liked it :) I'll try to get more up as soon as possible!**


End file.
